


何塞·古铁雷斯和一百个吻

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 搬运老物，祝贺lof上70个热度。





	何塞·古铁雷斯和一百个吻

*友情向，微量水开，与真实人物无关。

01  
    何塞在伊斯坦布尔的大街上遇见了一个吉普赛姑娘。  
    他从伊斯坦布尔的大街上走过，那姑娘尾随着他，身上卖艺人的红裙子摇曳及地，有些破旧却毕竟还是年轻姑娘的鲜艳的绸缎连衣裙。她穿着紧身的黑色马甲，胸前大片大片光滑的亚麻色皮肤暴露在土耳其的海风里，手腕上有铃铛和不知是什么材质的坠链叮当作响。  
    他回过头，他年轻的爱慕者长得很是动人，黑色的头发盘旋飘扬，光泽柔亮，微笑里带了劣质口红的芳香颜色，他仿佛在什么地方见过却又一时间记不起来。  
    姑娘追上他，说的是西班牙语。她的声音比很多酒吧与夜晚里的娇嫩歌喉更为动听。她说，我认得你，在马德里，人人都提起你，大街小巷都是你的照片。  
    我虽然是一个冈茨女孩，却也知道你的名字，你是那里每个人的英雄。  
    因此我愿意给你一个吻，我虽然生活在流浪汉和衣不蔽体的寒冬中间，但却愿意给你一个吻。那将是我毕生的骄傲，我曾沿着马德里北城的城墙和广场乞讨。可以吗？  
    他笑了。为什么不？他刚刚从城市深处的夜夜笙歌中苏醒，而且他向来不介意他人的喜爱与追捧。  
    嘴唇还是脸颊？他戴着那副平光眼镜，晨光照得他的蓝眼睛格外通透。  
    黑发姑娘欣欣然地鞠了一躬，踮起脚在他的左脸上吻了吻，没有留下任何唇印。再会，她笑着拎起裙子。  
    何塞伸出手还给她一个印在指尖的飞吻，就像他在球场上有时会做的那样。他没有像普通游客一般小心保护好自己身上的财物，而是从牛仔裤前袋里掏出皮夹，取出驾照，把剩下的所有递到了吉普赛人手里。  
    他一直凝望直到鲜红的裙裾消失在沿街树木转弯的地方，还是没想起让他感到熟悉的是哪个人的名字。

25  
    伊克尔一脸郁闷地从替补席边走过去，差点撞到了他的肩膀。古蒂没有责怪他，大概每个门将在试图挑战一个月不失球记录连续六次失败后都不会太开心。  
    “嘿，哥们儿，”一个兴高采烈的声音紧跟着从他肩膀边擦了过去：“换球衣吗？”  
    他眯起眼睛。是那个年轻的塞维利亚边后卫。  
    “我认识你，你是卡西利亚斯，对吗？”那人的金色头发在灯光下晃来晃去，投射出一道道明晃晃的反光，倒是和他的发型有些相似：“拉莫斯可喜欢看你踢球了！真没想到我竟然能在你的球门里进球，简直太不可思议啦。”  
    “来换件球衣吗？顺便一提，我叫塞尔吉奥，你可以叫我——”  
    “不要！我才不要呢！”马德里人撅着嘴转过身，脸上都挤出了一道道郁闷的皱纹，何塞仿佛在一瞬间突然看到了他老去的样子。  
    “诶？为什么啊！”完全没有意识到对方情绪变化的安达卢西亚人捧着衣服追了上去，安抚般地将鼻尖凑近对手门将的脸颊，精壮赤裸的上身露出了几个颜色鲜艳的纹身。男孩热情地把嘴唇贴上了皇马球员白皙的脸颊，不过伊克尔显然并不领情，仍然气鼓鼓地撇着嘴角。  
    十八岁吗？古蒂注视着男孩肩膀上捧着足球的人物图案想，现在的年轻人主宰自己身体的权力真是越来越大了。

30   
    “伊克尔！伊克尔！”  
    那是2009年的春夏之交，西甲联赛的最后一场比赛也结束了。拉莫斯穿着他用水笔写上了名字和“4”的记号的拖鞋在更衣室里走来走去：“伊克尔！我们来交换球衣吧！”  
    “你脑子里进洗发水了吧？”皇马的副队长鄙视地看着他的后卫，一件一件地给自己套上正常的衣服：“哪有队友之间换球衣的？”  
    “当然有啊！去年在奥地利费尔南多和比利亚就换了球衣。我们也来换嘛！你一定要给我留言哦。”  
    十四号的座位正好在个位数号码对面，何塞看着一脸无奈地接过马克笔的卡西利亚斯和把头发上的水滴溅得到处都是的拉莫斯，忍不住发出了毫无气质可言的笑声。也许是他笑得太惊悚了，劳尔和阿尔杰都抬起头来看着他傻笑，然后露出不明所以的笑容。他走到卡纳瓦罗空着的座位旁，指指身边两个相依为命般地搂在一起——准确地说是伊克尔正以一种喘不上气的呆楞姿势被塞尔吉奥抱在怀里——的年轻人。  
    塞尔吉奥在伊克尔脸上响亮地留下一个吻，肩上搭着守门员的明黄色球衣，然后走过来亲热地搂住他的肩膀。  
    “对不起，我是不是不该提国家队的事啊？”  
    “你真是擅长提起别人想不到的想法，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”  
    塞维利亚人无辜地眨眨眼睛，这次真的把他身后不苟言笑的七号和十一号也逗笑了。劳尔也转过头来，何塞高兴地凑过去坐下，把胳膊塞到黑发男人和他的手臂之间，感到从小相识的好友那头标志性的柔软卷发就要擦到自己脸上。  
    “不过，说真的，时间过得真是快啊。”冈萨雷斯家最小的儿子嬉笑着拍了拍他热情得过分的手臂，将球袜仔细地叠好，放在鞋帮沾了草屑的钉鞋上：“又是一年西甲结束了，明年的这个时候，连世界杯都快到了。不知道我们还能在伯纳乌踢几年比赛。”  
    “说什么呢，”他不依不挠地拽着他腰间的T恤衫：“主席先生那么爱你，你不会走的。”  
    一个落在左侧耳垂和颧骨之间的轻吻回答了他。“我希望如此。”  
    “Raul？”难得的特殊礼遇倒是让金发青年吃了一惊。  
    他的白衣王子冲他露出一个微笑。一个既神秘又质朴得不能再简单的微笑。

73  
    何塞·玛丽亚窝在他明亮的起居室的柔软沙发里，落地窗外是马德里古铜色的夜景。他手边的桌子上摆着五颜六色的锡罐装的苏打水和汽酒，他把它们胡乱地倒在一起，勾兑出晶莹剔透的紫粉色的酒液。  
    但他并没有举起杯子，他把镶嵌着百事可乐商标的玻璃杯放回桌上，抬头盯着自家已经近一周没有亮起画面的电视屏幕。他的电视机后面挂着劳尔·冈萨雷斯的画像，他和雷东多的合影，还有自己举起过的土耳其杯的小号复制品。  
    他甩了甩手，仿佛要把恋人和孩子都远在大西洋彼岸的事实甩出掌心。罗米娜的一条裙子躺在他的床上，黑色的夹衣，塔夫绸的白色衬衫，带一点西班牙本土的民族风情，让他想起几年前的夏天他偶然遇见的一个吉普赛女郎。阿根廷女孩身材修长，这样的连衣裙即使是他套在身上也不会觉得吃力。  
    他已经离开土耳其两年有余。  
    他打开手机，推特界面上又一次出现了劳尔·冈萨雷斯回到巴尔德贝巴斯的新闻，那个人从纽约城回来了，却没有联系他，这样的想法让古蒂有点生气。手机屏幕亮起来，却是马卡报推送的新闻，他仔细翻看了几个最近用得勤奋的社交软件，却没有一个显示出未读消息的红圈。  
    让一个从小在马德里最伟大的球队长大的任性孩子生气后果可是很严重的。他怀着满不在乎的神情扬起淡金色的眉毛，露出一副他自幼便十分偏爱的有恃无恐的表情。  
    他确实维持了自己风流倜傥的好名声。劳尔在午夜十一点半穿着睡衣戴着睡帽，整整齐齐地听见了门铃，然后看到一个满脸笑容的、光头的、穿着裙子的古蒂·赫尔南德斯站在他的门外。  
    “你该给你的鼻子减肥了，Raul。它看起来就像艾伦·里克曼在扮演斯内普教授。”  
    尽管他试图将门外不知何时罹患了变装癖的高大男人留在自己的噩梦里，但纤瘦的前中场球员轻轻一侧身，他在午夜十二点之前遇见的最恐怖的事情便飘进了家门。  
    “你知道一条秃了顶的裙子看起来有多恐怖吗？”黑发球员摊着手，任由那条红色的裙子大大咧咧地在自己的沙发上摊开，“你现在看起来就是这样的，何塞。”  
    “我们是朋友嘛。”  
    “……你没分手吧？”  
    “没有。”  
    “没和阿兰达吵架？”  
    “没有。”  
    “…… ……”  
    “我就是高兴而已。我好得很。”他向那双充满了嫌弃之情的黑眼睛张开双臂，“你回来了，为什么不和我说一声？”  
    “你又不是小孩了。”他扔给他一听可乐：“别因为这种事搞得我整个晚上做噩梦。说真的，豪尔赫的心理年龄都快赶上你了。”  
    “我想喝酒。有啤酒吗？”  
    “……你有听我说话吗？”  
    “没有。”  
    他给了他一个友谊所能达到的离嘴唇最近的吻。眼角已经有了皱纹的黑发球员无奈地接受了它，然后坐下来，准备迎接他半是喋喋不休半是殷殷切切的话语。

16  
    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
    刚刚准备躺下休息的劳尔被一声尖叫吵醒了。他揉着眼睛从一堆松软的枕头中直起身。  
    “Raul——！这里有虫子！”  
    伴随着另一声尖锐的呼唤，十六岁的古蒂跳上了十六岁的马竞男孩的床铺。他措手不及地挪开双腿，结局是身材瘦长体重却相当惊人的金发男孩将全身的重量毫不犹豫地压在了他的脚上。  
    “你没事吧……?”他狐疑地盯着他的室友，“我的意思是说，你没毛病吧？”  
    “这个房间里他妈的有一只虫子！在我的拖鞋上！”  
    劳尔冷静地捡起那只长度不及他指甲的不知名昆虫，把它扔出酒店窗外。他回头看了一眼缩在他的被子里的金色脑袋，揉了揉有些酸痛的脚踝，仿佛突然明白了少年为什么平日里人缘很好，球队出发去客场比赛时却找不到室友。  
    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！别碰我！”  
    “我洗手了。”他把指尖的水珠甩到他脸上：“快从我床上起来。”  
    “不要！”  
    黑发少年眼底的肌肉晦涩地抽动了几下，但他最终还是心平气和地坐在了那一团鼓起的棉被旁边。“好啦，别害怕。”他隔着几层布料戳了戳男孩的脸颊：“说实话，这比竞技青年队住得已经好多了——”  
    那团厚重而柔软的金发从被子底下钻出来望着他。何塞向他坐着的床脚小心翼翼地蹭过去，然后在劳尔惊奇的注视下，将嘴唇缓缓蹭过他的脸庞。离鼻尖很近的位置，他可以感受到蓝眼睛和灼眼的颜色在自己眼前很近的地方晃动。“Raul，”他在比赛前夜的室友说，“你像她一样好。你有时候说话真像我妈妈。”  
    “……我说的话？你有认真听我说过什么吗？”  
    “没有。”  
    “…… ……”

99  
    米切尔正在和劳尔说话。米切尔·萨尔加多的模样仍然像年轻时一样，长发飘逸然而严肃老成，何塞摸了摸自己头上竖起的短发，转过头试图去听他们说话。  
    何塞站在劳尔的右侧，合影时他还是照常那样被挤在离相框最近的位置。球场下他往往比踢球时还要招摇，却意外地内向，他的朋友后来也了解了这一点，不再对他说好好微笑或是看着镜头站近一点这样的话。  
    自从智能手机出现开始他就不那么做了。劳尔转过来，摸了摸他的脸颊，黑眼睛里浮现出格外善良温柔的笑意。  
    他给了所有人一个礼节上的亲吻。  
    何塞鼓起脸颊。“我就没有一点特殊待遇吗？”  
    “什么？”伯纳乌的王子抬起手挡住脸笑了，何塞看到那枚昂贵的银色戒指在他无名指上闪闪发光。  
    “没什么。”  
    那是让何塞记忆犹新的第九十九个吻。

-fin-


End file.
